


Slipped Chances

by thelonelyotakugirl



Series: A different Merlin for each Slipped Chances UA [1]
Category: Merlin - Fandom
Genre: (Implied) Mpreg, Cheating, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-03
Updated: 2013-07-20
Packaged: 2017-11-23 11:06:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/621432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelonelyotakugirl/pseuds/thelonelyotakugirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It has been a good three years after the messy break up between Arthur, heir to the Pendragon Institute, and him. He left with more than just the secrets that made the company so famous. And now after all those years, his secret had been discovered.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: Another Merlin story with a tragic ending.
> 
> I just need to write the other chapters and send it to my beta, FiggThe3rd. Revise the stories for any corrections or needed details to be added.
> 
> So expect that it's going to be awhile. hehehe... :)
> 
> To lost readers from normal pairings, I am aware of how the creation of life works. I am a nursing student but like I said before, I adore writing mpreg.
> 
> I do love happy endings but a stickler for tragedies when it comes to writing.
> 
> But I might upload some stories with humor; and again, it might take awhile. hehehe... :D
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin. If I did, I'd make sure everyone would be happy in the series especially Arthur and Merlin... with each other... leading Albion to a new, golden age... with much smex. hahaha... :DD But we all know it's not happening.
> 
> Warnings: SLASH and some mentions of mpreg. There some curse words but are very few.

* * *

" **S** tress **I** s **N** ow **G** one **L** ife's **E** asier."This was the print on Merlin's fitting black t-shirt. With the first letters of each word capitalized and the rest of the letters of the phrase printed in a scrawl like manner. The capitalized words were colored in hot pink and the rest was white. Merlin wore it proudly on the day of hearts.

As Merlin rode his car towards home, his thoughts were on how glad he was to be rid of his latest ex-boyfriend, Mordred. The man was getting to clingy for the raven's taste. Wanting to know every little detail that was Merlin. He snorted at the naivety of the man and to think he was five years his senior.

"A clot pole, he truly is." Merlin said to himself.

He preferred an open relationship of sorts with his boy toys. A booty call of sorts, really. Merlin was far too young and successful to even spare the thought of settling down and live life in a fucking snail's pace. He was only 25, for fuck's sakes!

He lived for the pleasurable life that had opened when Merlin became one of the most successful businessmen in the gaming industry. That is to say he designed his own games and invented one of the many portable and advance consoles known to man after, of course, he decided he was more than ready to fly out of the fucking apprentice nest he made himself under Professor Gaius' wings on Pendragon Institute. Along with the knowledge and plans that made said Institute so successful.

Of course, he made sure that there would be no cut offs in the employment when he went on his merry way. Pendragon Institute is still one of the major corporations to be feared but of course, no longer at the top since it was now the title that belongs to his company, Avalon Conglomerate.

After he did that, many people were upset with him… personally and financially. What could Merlin say? He was a damned ambitious minx, Merlin quoted one of the many company _male_ sponsors he had seduced with his young body. Back then, Merlin was what people believed to be an innocent, young thing to be feasted upon. Merlin used that to his advantage. On his quest to the top of the business world, he had bagged one of the most desired men in said world, the prince himself, Arthur Pendragon.

Of course, when Arthur found out of what he had done. He ended all things that had to do with Merlin. And he, out of spite, kept something of Arthur's that the blonde could not achieve with his sweet wife, Guinevere; and to be honest, kept this secret from anyone but to those who were privy to it until this very day. Three long years of this kept secret.

That was the thoughts Merlin had as he drove in on his drive way of his pristine home.

"Holly! Papa's home." He hollered on the porch.

Merlin was then confused as he went inside the house. He did not hear the tottering steps from his little one or a "Surprise!" squeal as well as a "Welcome home, papa."

As he went further into the house, past the foyer, Merlin could hear the soft giggling of his son and a man's voice from the backyard. He saw that the sliding glass door that went to it was open; and the _female_ nanny he had hired for his son was not present. So it was justifiable that Merlin was more than ready to use the gun he had purchased if ever the man with his son was a threat.

The raven heard the voices towards the backyard play set he had ordered for his son to play in instead of the public play park near the area.

As he went near to the voices, what Merlin saw made his heart almost lurched away from his body.

Arthur Pendragon in his business suit standing next to the two-seated swing a little away from the small garden Merlin had tended when he was at home with his son.

In his arms was his son, Holly, who was giggling and his hands on Arthur's stubbly face.

The hitch in his breathing caught Arthur's attention as he was nuzzling his face towards Merlin's son, his baby blue eyes looked directly at Merlin's azure.

Seeing that Arthur's attention was no longer at Holly, the little boy looked towards the direction the blonde man was looking then gave a shrill, "Papa!"

Of course, Arthur winced at the high pitch greeting of his little one. Merlin couldn't help but give a smirk just to annoy the bastard.

"Hello, my little boy." Merlin went towards the waiting arms of his precious son though the raven was worried about the blonde's reaction. Merlin treaded carefully towards the two, making sure that his son became a barrier from the slightly larger male. He knew it was a wrong thing to do but he was not sure what Arthur's intention was.

"Come here now, my precious Lee." He cooed to his son. The little boy gave a giggle to his papa's endearment for him.

Just as his son was set in his arms, a pair of muscled arms made its way around Merlin's waist.

And Merlin held his son tightly against him, worried what would happen to them both.

Both male stared at each other as Holly rested his head upon his papa's shoulder. He gave a little yawn then slowly closed his eyes.

Merlin's and Arthur's breath was mingling. "I believe you have something to confess to me, Emrys." Arthur said with a low growl.

"There's nothing else to say, you brute." Merlin glibly whispered.

"I think there is." The blonde tightened his hold around Merlin.

"We both had made our choices. And we both had laid in it. Who do you think you are coming here?"

"I'm the father of this child."

"Yes, you sired my little one but you are a far cry from being his father."

He looked at Arthur then whispered, "Compared to your father, you're much worse."

Arthur reeled in his anger. Merlin was impressed. It seems being married to _dear, sweet Gwen_ made him a better man.

' _Kudos to the dollophead'_ , he thought to himself.

When he had checked in his anger, Arthur tried again.

"If you had told me…" Arthur wanted this as amicable as it could possibly be.

Merlin snorted then hissed at Arthur, " _You made your choice!_ "

As he carefully got out of Arthur's embrace so Holly would not awaken, he continued, "You did not want me so that would automatically mean, you do not want any child born from me as well."

He slowly went back to the house and Arthur followed.

"You should've had the decency to tell me I was going to be a father." The blonde countered.

"You forced my hand, Arthur." Merlin said as he continued to get back in the house. And if he was quick enough, set up the security so that authorities would be informed there's was an intruder in the Emrys household.

"You did this out of spite." Arthur whispered.

Merlin stopped and analyzed the way Arthur had uttered those words. He said it like Merlin tore his world apart and he was pretty sure that he did no such thing to the Pendragon head.

He should feel sorry for the man though. He must be feeling desperate not having an heir to his vast fortune… or maybe slightly less vast than before, Merlin deduced.

But he could not resist the loved feeling of vindication when he would see Arthur's hurt expression and so replied, "Yes… yes, I did."

Arthur felt furious. He wanted to slap this man in front of him were it not for the slumbering child in his arms.

"You had no right. You…" Arthur started to shout but stopped when his son… _his son_ gave a soft sigh and hugged the raven man closer to him.

It left a nauseous after taste in his system. Things would not be so damn complicated were it not for this man he was glaring at. And the same man was giving it as good as he got it, it seems.

"I had every right. Hollister grew inside of me. And you! You arrogant man is just a different matter. So you can leave, right now, and leave us be."

"No." The blonde in strong strides went towards Merlin until he was near the man.

"Yes." It was obvious Merlin was intimidated. The raven knew how strong the fit man could be. He had witnessed the man's prowess upon their break up. He held the little boy in his arms a little bit tighter.

Arthur saw the man's action and softened his gaze upon him then hesitantly hugged the slender man again in his arms.

How he imagined his ex-wife to be this man…

How he imagined this scenario in his mind as he gazed upon this man 5 years before. It felt so much longer than that. He felt so much older as the weight of his heartache continued to haunt him as he took another to stay at his side all those years ago.

At that time, he wanted to punish Merlin for his actions; and in his point of view, all these years, Merlin never showed any signs of repentance to anyone even to Gaius who had treated him as if he was kin.

Instead, the company the brunette owned continued to thrive until it took over the throne of the proud Pendragon Institute in the business world.

It had shaken the foundations of his empire but no real damaged was done. Merlin seemed content on being on top and ignored Pendragon Institute.

_Ignored him!_

He thought Merlin did this to rub salt in his wounded pride as investors from the Institute came in flocks to Avalon. He was so smug in his success.

But something happened.

Merlin vanished only 6 months after the successful debut of Avalon Conglomerate. Leaving the empire in the capable of hands of those he deemed trustworthy.

How it put him on edge when Merlin disappeared for almost a year with no word of warning to even his worried sick mother. And how pissed he was that the brunette suddenly appeared to flaunt his conquests as if it was his personal harem after that.

But Merlin slipped up in his nonchalant acts as he was seen in public with a boy, a perfect mixture of him and the man, some months ago.

After some hired snooping, he realized since the time of Merlin's sudden disappearance from the world that he was duped…

Into thinking that Merlin's mother had no idea where he was when in reality she flew to him when he was nearing to birth their son.

Into thinking that he and Gaius was still estranged after the incident with his company when in reality, it was with the man's help that Merlin was successful in hiding that he was pregnant. It seems the old man did have a soft spot for Merlin even with his betrayal. And it explained the pitying stares he had gotten from the man even before he and Guinevere decided to copulate for a child.

And there were others as well who had helped the raven in this complex web of lies though he did not confront them now since what was important is this man in his arms.

He caressed the pale man's face. He studied and it hurt to see those azure no longer holding affections for him. Only suspicion and caution.

He leaned towards Merlin who jerked back a bit.

"Would it be so bad, Merlin, if we just become a family?" He whispered into Merlin's ear.

Merlin was relieved. He thought the blonde was going to kiss him for a minute there.

He let out the breathe that he was holding then replied, "Are you suggesting polygamy, Pendragon?" then try to struggle out of Arthur's embrace but stopped when the blonde did not give in.

He stilled then said, "There is too much hurt between us to make this work, Arthur…" Merlin gulped. It was hard but he needed to say it. "Go back to lovely Gwen. She has always made your life much smoother than with me." He looked at Arthur's baby blue eyes. There was a myriad of emotions in them but he knew it held mostly hurt. He gave a last chaste kiss to the man and like a key to a lock, he was let go.

He did not set the security like he had originally planned because he knew the man would go back to his world as he stays in his with their child.

It was cruel but there was no salvaging the relationship between him and Arthur.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's troublesome when the man you're sleeping with is in love with you. Even more troublesome if that man is the heir of the business empire you're trying to steal information from.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta'ed by the lovely **FiggThe3rd**
> 
> I don't own Merlin. If I did, I think the fandom wouldn't lead to a downward spiral of denial and eventual insanity. ~~I'd hate it if we become as loony as the Sherlock fandom.~~
> 
> I can't promise any quick updates for this because I wrote this to please my muse. I still have some planning to do for this.
> 
>  
> 
> **  
> _This is a flashback after Merlin and Arthur decided to fuck but before Merlin was introduced as Arthur's lover to everyone in the Pendragon Institute._  
> **

* * *

There are many ways Merlin could dissuade Arthur’s affection for him.

He has done so before.

With Gili, Cenred, Mordred. and others more.

Arthur’s no different from all the other men Merlin has had dalliance with.

Should be a piece of cake. Practically, a honed practice.

To say, “No. I’m sorry. You were just a shag. Wasn’t that what we agreed with from the start?"

A tender voice and a soft touch like a mother reminding her child.

It would’ve been just as innocent was it not for both of them being naked as the day they were born; and that Arthur (‘ _Sweet, noble Arthur_ ,’ Merlin thinks as he caresses his blond tresses.) had just finished coming inside Merlin.

Merlin immediately leaves from under Arthur, making a beeline for a wash clothe in the bathroom but is held back with a firm hold on his wrist.

Merlin has to stifle a sigh.

He knew Arthur would be difficult to deal with if ever the blond man’s adoration of him developed further into something way over their heads.

Merlin turns to look at the man whose eyes plead at him. It is a pity, Merlin thinks, that he has to let go of this man who has given him the most pleasure in bed.

He then crawls towards Arthur who falls back on the bed.

His blond locks makes the bed sheet so ill-fitted for this man, a stray thought Merlin’s mind procures.

Merlin hovers over the other man’s thoroughly kissed lips for a moment before giving him a chaste kiss.

After this, he leaves Arthur on the bed as he locks himself him in the bathroom, hoping against all hope that the other man would leave after he was done showering.

As the droplets of water begin to blur Merlin’s vision, he can’t help but be angry with Arthur.

"He should’ve known better than to confess his love to me," Merlin mumbles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A cheer or a jeer? Comment on. I'll take it under consideration. :)


End file.
